Don't Judge
by Scioncchi
Summary: *One-Shot's de Yuri! on Ice* Pedidos bienvenidos con especificación de pareja y género (Fluff, Drama, Angst, etc.) No irán en orden. Se actualizarán los personajes conforme vayan apareciendo. LeoJi/JjBek/YuuNami/YuMila-AU gatos/
1. Para un desayuno

_Para hacer un buen y nutritivo desayuno…_

Guang-Hong se había despertado más temprano de lo normal para una persona corriente aquel día domingo. Aún no lograba adecuarse por completo al horario de su actual país, pero el paso de los días daba sus frutos.

Apenas y faltaban quince para que el reloj a un lado de la cabecera de su lecho marcara las 9 AM. Nada comparado a cuando se despertaba a eso de las seis de la mañana, y debía buscar alguna forma de hacer pasar los minutos rápido. Porque ni de coña despertaría a… _su acompañante._

Con algo de delicadeza, se sentó en la cama, y ordenó la playera que usaba como pijama, arreglando de paso también su ya de por sí rebelde cabello, que en mañanas como esas tan sólo se hallaba más revuelto.

Liberó un suave suspiro al rendirse de arreglarse más de lo que estaba dispuesto a tratar. Y antes de que se atreviera a poner la planta del pie en el frío piso, abandonando el colchón, su mirada se desvió al joven… No, al _hombre_ que a su lado reposaba, con su respiración acompasada.

Una sonrisa se coló en los rosados y finos labios del chino, mientras su regular sonrojo aparecía por encima de sus adorables pecas. No pudo evitar que su mirada expresara, imprudentemente, la ternura y cariño que había generado en su interior la, a su parecer, celestial escena de su pareja durmiendo.

Se dejó llevar, ya que estaba en eso. Con su diestra sujetó parte de su cabello para que no le obstruyera en su qué hacer, y posteriormente se inclinó, sujetándose con su mano libre de la cabecera del lecho, para no caer encima del contrario.

Un suave beso fue lo que depositó en la frente de su amado, despegándose luego y riendo de manera traviesa, tal cual un niño con una maldad recién hecha.

―Buen día, Leo. ―Susurró para sí, divertido, para luego proceder a salir de las cálidas sábanas que le envolvían.

 _…_ _Además de un perfecto balance entre lo salado y lo dulce…_

Antes de salir de la habitación que compartía con Leo, el castaño había apreciado su desaliñada imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo que reposaba en una de las cuatro paredes, al lado del closet.

Su larga playera y baja estatura eran el perfecto complemento como para que, a su criterio, no necesitase de mucho más para ir a la cocina. Y en efecto, así se había ido.

Calzando las abrigadoras pantuflas de su pareja, se dirigió a paso animado hacia la cocina. Si despertaba a una hora más decente, sería un desperdicio no intentar hacer algo, ¿No? El desayuno había sido la primera idea en su cabeza.

No quería depender sólo de Leo, él también sabía hacer cosas, _muchas_ cosas… No necesitaba ser atendido, ¡Tenía aires independientes, no era un bebé!

Con la determinación en su apogeo, descolgó el delantal reservado para el cocinero, y se lo colocó, abrochándolo en forma de moño en su espalda. Arremangó sus mangas y estuvo listo para cocinar.

Abrió el refrigerador para inspeccionar qué tenía a su merced, y qué tanto podría hacer con eso. Naturalmente, no era poco. Leo se encargaba de mantener todo comprado para que nada le hiciese falta… Optó por irse a por algo que, de alguna forma, creyó le gustaría a su pareja.

De la bandeja en la puerta sacó un par de huevos, un paquete de tocino, y de la lacena una caja de jugo, junto al café en polvo.

Observando todo, pasó saliva, titubeante.

― _¿Será lo suficientemente americano…?_

 _…Es necesario un ingrediente especial…_

Había tenido un par de problemas encontrando los debidos sartenes donde debía freír los huevos, y otro donde hacer lo mismo con el tocino. Entre que se le cayó una olla, abrió el horno y se confundió de mueble se le había, pues sí, ido algo de tiempo.

Cuento distinto fue con la cafetera, que en un par de segundos había arreglado para que, al terminar de cocer todo, mantuviese aquel agradable café caliente con el que sorprendería a su amado.

Dos platillos de la cocina se mantenían encendidos y ya faltaba la nada misma para poder terminar. Había sazonado a gusto, evitó poner demasiado aceite, y hasta había posicionado los platos donde dejaría su porción, y la de Leo.

El entusiasmo en su expresión se podía notar, con una animada sonrisa prácticamente permanente en todo el proceso.

Se sentía feliz, útil, podía por fin demostrarle a Leo, de la forma más hogareña que conocía, que no era un niño del que debía cuidar, y que si había accedido a mudarse con él no era para ser dependiente. Él quería y era necesario distribuir las tareas.

Además de que, debía aceptarlo, le gustaba hacerlo. El sólo pensar en preparar el platillo favorito de Leo, y saber que la enorme sonrisa que pondría sería por su causa… Le hacía fallecer de la alegría. Después de todo, ya lo tenía conquistado, _ahora faltaba su estómago._

Su sonrisa pasó a ser boba en ese momento, tonteando.

―Espero le guste… ―Susurró en eso, tomando la espátula para poder trasladar el huevo del sartén, al plato.

 _…_ _Dos pizcas de Amor y…_

Un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y de repente sintió un peso extra en su hombro.

No pudo moverse, su más pura expresión de sorpresa delataba el grado en el que no creía que algo como eso pasaría.

―…Si viene de ti, todo me gustaría. ―Susurró Leo, con su ronca voz de León recién despierto, amanecido.

El rostro de Guang se tornó carmín, y el nerviosismo en sus movimientos se acentuó, viéndose descubierto en una situación tan embarazosa como esa, y encima con esa frase dicha.

― ¡Leo…! ―Iba a reclamarle, cuando el abrazo se hizo más intenso y no tuvo de otra más que dejar expresado un mohín, como un gran acto en contra. Aunque realmente, no le molestaba en nada.

Pronto la atención del menor sólo se concentró en la respiración ajena, que daba contra todo su cuello y tan sólo hacía la situación más vergonzosa para él.

Unos segundos después, el moreno se movió, o más bien su cabeza, con tal de buscar los labios ajenos. Y a pesar de que en un principio Guang le rehuyó, nada faltó para un casto, dulce y puro beso compartiesen ambos amantes, en la calidez de aquella cocina.

―Buenos días, Amor.

 _…_ _A la persona amada._

―Si no sales ahora tu desayuno se quemará.


	2. Juramento ante la espada

_Silencioso, calculador, bizarro y eficiente. Se habían expandido rumores por todo oriente, sobre cierto caballero de obscura armadura, que recorría en solitario las llanuras._

 _Leyenda, mito, o verdad, sus servicios se deseaban sin más. Múltiples reyes lo habían mandado a llamar, mismos que no podían hacer más que esperar. El caballero era caprichoso, no se dejaba encontrar a menos que le esperase algo glorioso. Alguna aventura épica, un trabajo que le hiciese saltar el corazón. Todo para olvidar su amargor._

 _Un joven de raza eslava su atención había capturado, pero no lo suficiente como para pararlo. De allí una bella amistad nació, a pesar de que el recorrido del caballero no cesó._

 _A donde iba creaba historia, deshaciéndose y dando su merecido a escorias._

 _Así, poco a poco, su nombre llegó hasta occidente, casi por accidente. Un nativo del sol naciente fue el que, sin malicia aparente, esparció como un torrente los rumores del caballero valiente._

 _Su sombra cada vez se hacía más grande, las aventuras que vivía más excitantes, al vivir como un inmigrante. Eso sí, no disfrutaba para nada la fama que se ganaba, reducía la sorpresa que en el espectador generaba._

 _Fue de esa forma que avanzó, entre aventuras y desventuras, cruzando mares de sal y arenales de agua, hasta tierras lejanas que en su vida pensó, existieran._

 _La gente era distinta, su actitud le desconcertaba, sin titubear se exaltaban. Sin duda aquel fue el apogeo de sus pedidos, aunque con ninguno se daba por vencido._

 _Su nombre pasó de boca en boca, ya no era el caballero solitario a quien invocan, sino al caballero oriental con un servicio sin igual. El idioma no era una frontera, aún con lista de espera, no descuidaba sus conocimientos._

 _Tarde o temprano de su existencia se enteraría algún rey, en esas tierras lejanas lo afirmaba casi como una ley. De todas formas, no le interesaba liarse con la realeza, la maldad se hallaba en su naturaleza._

 _Sin importar su determinación, inteligente, audaz y todo, cayó en una trampa casi como en el lodo. Cierto joven rey no aceptaría un no como respuesta, recurriendo hasta a disfraces de sirvienta._

 _Jean Jacques Leroy se llamaba, el caprichoso rey que mil problemas le causaba. El caballero múltiples veces intentó que le perdiera el rastro, mas, siempre conseguía alcanzarlo._

 _Luego de muchos intentos y fallas, jugarretas y artimañas, la historia llegó a un desenlace, sin que nadie lo esperase._

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

Los miles de cristales reflectores de luz que el candelabro colgado del techo poseía, iluminaban de más el grande, espacioso y muy lujoso salón del castillo, aun cuando la luz solar hacía de manera debida su trabajo.

Todo estaba perfectamente fijado, adornado y calculado para lo que en aquella tarde se celebraría. Pocos invitados, no más de los necesarios para que únicamente sirviesen de testigos. No era que el caballero no quisiese hacer pública su decisión, pero mientras menos gente supiese esta, sería mejor.

Por otra parte, el joven Rey no había mostrado oposición. Ya era un logro bastante grande el poder siquiera tenerlo allí. No quería arruinarlo, no como en las ocasiones anteriores donde había estado tan cerca de persuadirlo, pero tan lejos cuando decía o hacía alguna estupidez y el menor rehuía de él.

No, ahora todo era perfecto.

Él, sentado en su trono, con su larga capa de terciopelo cubriendo la superficie de su hombro derecho. En su diestra, posada aquella espada de oro que utilizaba en el designio de títulos de nobleza a los héroes de guerra. A sus costados izquierdo y derecho, su consejera real, otra joven de descendencia oriental, y su mano derecha, un joven proveniente de un reino más al sur que el propio, respectivamente.

Más no hacía falta. Sólo restaba que llegara, que se presentara y atravesara aquellas enormes y pesadas puertas de caoba que en ese mismo instante reposaban cerradas a unos metros de distancia, frente a él.

Aún dudaba de cómo había logrado que cediera. Llegaba a titubear su rebosante confianza, preguntándose si realmente asistiría.

Aunque con dicho pensamiento pareció invocarle. Las venerables puertas se abrieron, dejando ver la obscura armadura en todo su esplendor, siendo iluminada tanto por la luz natural como por la que los cristales reflejaban, dejando a los presentes deslumbrados.

A la vez que el caballero avanzaba, las puertas fueron cerradas por la servidumbre, y la ceremonia comenzó. Antes de que el moreno se diese cuenta, se había elevado de su trono, hallándose impaciente por la presencia de la leyenda viviente.

—Se hace presente. —Habló entonces la única fémina presente en el salón, haciendo resonar su voz en un eco, aunque no resaltaba más que los pesados pasos del hierro chocando contra la alfombra aterciopelada, retumbando contra el ladrillo. —Otabek Altin, mejor conocido como _el caballero oriental_.

A la par con esas palabras, el joven se sacó el pesado casco que completaba su armadura, y haciendo una reverencia de la manera debida, arrodillado, asintió, dejando ver luego su dura mirada, la decisión en sus ojos que por unos segundos desconcertó al Rey allí presente, dejándole sin habla.

—Su majestad. —El tono grave de su voz llegó a erizarle los pelos al nombrado, causando que pasase saliva.

—Be… —Estuvo a punto de cometer una impropiedad, retractándose de inmediato el de sangre real. —Caballero oriental. —Permitió con ello que el menor hablase, siguiendo el debido protocolo.

Ni siquiera de esa forma se elevó de su postura. Otabek inhaló profundamente, y tratando de buscar las mejores palabras que a él se acoplarían, desmenuzó el juramento que debía hacer, proporcionándole su propio toque personal, como el caballero solitario que era.

—Mediante la presente audiencia, yo, Otabek Altin, proveniente de oriente, solicito a usted que me acepte en sus fuerzas armadas y me conceda el título de caballero real, su Majestad, a cambio de mi servicio incondicional y lealtad garantizada, a cambio de mi completa voluntad, cuerpo y alma. Tome usted lo que desee, mis ideales, mis dotes, _mi libertad_ … —El entrecejo del joven se marcó, revelando un titubear. Mas, aquel no alcanzó su voz—, y regocíjese. Le imploro que acepte todo lo que soy, lo que fui, y lo que seré, dejándome guiar por la senda que usted me tienda.

Jean se conmovió ante aquel gran logro. Ante aquellas palabras que si bien, fueron alteradas de lo tratado de buenas a primeras, lograban incluso emocionarle más que el típico juramento. Avanzó sin dudarlo desde su elevado asiento, hasta quedar frente al que sería su caballero, apuntándole con la espada.

—Otabek Altin, caballero oriental, alza tu rostro. —Demandó, queriendo que su mirada se topara con la ajena. Un gusto le recorrió el cuerpo al ver aquella expresión salvaje, al ver el fuego interior de Otabek que se revelaba ante una situación de esa índole, donde _renunciaba_ a su libertad. —Yo, Jean Jacques Leroy, soberano de estas tierras, acepto tu ofrenda y de vuelta declaro, con Isabella Yang y Leo de la Iglesia como testigos, que desde hoy te proclamo mi caballero real, a servicio y voluntad mía. —Suspiró ante lo siguiente, posando el filo de la espada cerca del hombro izquierdo ajeno. —Considerándose el desertar como muestra de una alta traición, condenándose en el mejor de los casos, con el exilio. Y en el peor… —La hoja de la espada pasó al hombro restante, teniendo que decir aquello sí o sí. —Con la pena de muerte.

El joven oriental asintió ante algo como eso, y al ser retirada la espada, volvió a reverenciarse, bajando la cabeza ante el que ahora sería, prácticamente, _su dueño_.

Por unos segundos así se mantuvieron todos, callados e inmóviles, sin realmente querer romper aquel silencio. Todos menos Otabek, quien ya comenzaba a sentirse ansioso. No le gustaba en nada mantenerse quieto.

— ¿Eso sería todo…? —Preguntó en un susurro, un poco cansado de tener que mantener toda esa fachada y formalidad para formar un _contrato_.

Jean dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, y de manera inmediata negó, mostrando una radiante sonrisa y envainando la espada para que aquella no estorbara. — ¡Leo! ¡Isabella! —Elevó su diestra, a la vez que los llamaba.

—Sí, mi señor. —No hacía falta que les dijera exactamente qué debían hacer. Ya lo sabían, aquel contrato era _especial_ , en formas que, en serio, no querían ni debían cuestionarse.

El moreno entonces tomó entre sus manos un cáliz de vino, anteriormente preparado y dejado en reposo encima de la brillante mesa situada a diestra del trono real. La jovencita, por otra parte, sostuvo, usando sus manos como soporte, un almohadón de plumas que, hasta el momento, se hallaba a siniestra del Rey. Encima de él se hallaba una muy afilada aguja.

Ambos miembros reales de la corte avanzaron coordinados hasta donde se hallaba su soberano, y haciendo una reverencia, ofrecieron ambos objetos, esperando pacientemente a ver qué estupidez hacía ahora.

Y lo que hizo fue tomar la aguja, y con ella pinchar su propio índice, logrando que sangrara. La latente preocupación reflejada en el rostro de ambos cercanos era digna de carcajadas, Otabek a duras penas pudo aguantarlas.

—Como soberano y regente de este reinado, juro solemnemente velar por el bienestar de mi nuevo aliado, preparar el mejor futuro posible para él y mi pueblo, haciendo con esto uso de la honra a mi nombre. —Recitó el joven, dejando caer una gota de su sangre al vino. Luego le dedicó una mirada a Otabek, quien no escondía su desagrado al entender que él también tendría que hacer eso. Rio un tanto entonces, por lo bajo. —Juro proteger, apoyar y responder ante toda falta que este, mi caballero real, cometa.

El menor soltó un pesado suspiro, y entonces se elevó del suelo, sacándose el guante y parte de armadura que cubría su diestra. Isabella le tendió la aguja, antes usada por el Rey, y rodó los ojos. _Nadie le había dicho que debía preparar dos discursos_. Pero no había nada que hacer ahora.

Simplemente presionó el filo de la aguja contra su piel, y al sentir que la traspasaba, carraspeó con la lengua. Posicionó su dedo encima del cáliz de vino, dedicando su mirada únicamente a Jean.

—Como caballero real, juro honrar el nombre de mi único Rey y soberano, Jean Jacques Leroy, siendo del mayor provecho posible, ofreciendo mi vida por la suya y sacrificando sin titubear cualquier cosa en juego por su bienestar. —Su propia sangre cayó, perdiéndose en el turbulento color del vino, y fundiéndose con la anteriormente agregada. —Juro no faltar ni fallar a su palabra, haciéndose su voluntad tanto acá como en otros Reinos.

Isabella se apartó aun sosteniendo el almohadón, mientras que, por otra parte, Leo ofreció el cáliz, primeramente, a Jean, quien bebió un generoso sorbo con una sonrisa, y luego a Otabek, quien con una mueca desagradable titubeó en hacerlo, pero imitó al mayor de los dos implicados.

El moreno dio una bocanada de aire, y entonces elevó su voz, sorprendiendo al caballero.

—Con el lazo de sangre concluye el pacto de lealtad, servicio y retribución entre el soberano, y el nuevo miembro de sus fuerzas armadas, quedando en la memoria de los testigos el juramento que ambos hicieron, y en su sangre los sentimientos irrompibles e innegables, de aquí hasta el momento de su fallecimiento.

Sólo entonces, ambos testigos se retiraron por completo, dejando las cosas que cargaban en los respectivos lugares donde antes se hallaban, y dejando a ambos jóvenes en aquel enorme salón, en solitario.

Únicamente cuando Otabek escuchó las puertas cerrarse, se atrevió a hablar, elevando una de sus cejas.

—Dos pactos, ¿En serio? —Sabía que el otro era un caprichoso, pero nunca se imaginó que lo fuese _tanto_.

Aunque por respuesta recibió una sonrisa, socarrona, burlona, que aun así guardaba felicidad en ella.

—Ahora no te vas a poder separar de mí.

—Hey, el exilio no suena tan mal, ahora que lo pienso.

Jean negó levemente, y entonces tomó la diestra ajena, disfrutando del contacto de aquella tersa piel, y logrando que el menor se sobresaltara. —No lo entiendes… —Que le diese un suave beso en la mano, tan sólo empeoró las cosas. —Es un pacto se sangre.

— ¿Un pacto de sangre…? —Se vio incrédulo por unos segundos, tratando de recordar de dónde había escuchado eso antes. Porque de que lo había hecho, lo había hecho.

El Rey tan sólo rio, disfrutando de algo como eso. —Un pacto de sangre es… —Entrelazó su mano con la ajena, feliz con su cometido. —Irrompible. —Soltó entonces son simpleza, acercando al oriental a sí mismo, y posando su mano libre en la fría armadura, pegándole más. —Nunca te vas a poder separar de mí. En resumidas cuentas, _eres mío en cuerpo y alma._

El entrecejo del menor se marcó, mientras sentía un leve ardor en sus mejillas. Carraspeó con su lengua, removiéndose con tal de acabar con todo contacto físico.

— ¡Ya veremos eso, Leroy! —Exclamó, tomando nuevamente su casco, y comenzando a caminar para salir de ese lugar. Siempre llegaban a _eso_ , en algún momento, Jean _siempre_ terminaba propasándose, incomodándole.

—Oh, vaya, ¿Un caballero real huyendo de su proveedor? —Preguntó con cierta burla Jean, extendiéndose la sonrisa que en sus labios reposaba.

Otabek paró en seco, y entonces se dio media vuelta, penetrando con su mirada al mayor.

— ¿Un Rey alardeando de tener algo que aún no logra tocar?

Dejó con la palabra en la boca a Jean, y tan sólo se retiró, avanzando por los pasillos del castillo para llegar a la zona de entrenamiento.

El joven de pueblos eslavos pasó por su mente, a la vez que se reía de sí mismo, sintiéndose patético.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Yura al enterarse de que terminó cediendo ante un patán?

o

o

o

o

HEEEEEY.

Se aceptan pedidos. ¿?

-fin del comunicado- (?)


	3. Segundas oportunidades

Dedicado a **TetsuyaIgurashi**.

La obscuridad asechaba las tierras, protegiendo con ella secretos. Secretos que no debían ser revelados, secretos que debían permanecer en silencio.

Vestidos de gala con despampanantes curvas por cuerpo se podían divisar inundando el gran salón de aquella reunión de alta sociedad. Y aunque llamaban la debida atención, no fue sino hasta que los trajes de hombres se hicieron más, que la cosa se prendió.

En esa proclamada fiesta, donde nadie debía conocer quién eras, los antifaces sobraban. No importaba si eras señor, señora, acompañante o sirviente. Fueses quien fueses, debías mantener tu identidad en secreto, sin confiar ni siquiera en tu mismísima sombra.

O al menos eso es lo que había escuchado, por los barrios pobres y suburbios donde había investigado tal caso.

Soltó un suspiro el joven japonés. Aquel ambiente le desagradaba. Aún no lograba ver nada que corroborara las acusaciones que tenían planteadas contra ese tipo de encuentros sociales, pero, aun así… Esa gente no iba con él. Los antifaces eran simplemente la segunda careta de esas personas, o al menos así le gustaba pensar que era.

Robustos señores, riendo a carcajadas mientras comían al lado de escuálidas señoras, sintiéndose los dueños del mundo al poder usar como servilleta el papel moneda. Como si la pobreza no existiese, como si en ese mismo momento no hubiese millares, millones de jovencitos sufriendo de hambre, influenza y quién sabe qué otros pesares.

Las sospechas que lo mantenían ahí tan sólo lograba que frunciese su entrecejo, por completo.

Estando a nada de colapsar, sintió un golpe en su hombro derecho, logrando que diera un salto de la sorpresa en su mismo puesto. De manera inmediata, y con cierto descuido, giró su rostro hacia atrás, buscando al culpable de dicha reacción.

— ¡Nikiforov…! —Susurró, sin poder ignorar el azul cielo de esos ojos especiales ojos. El nombrado tan sólo mostró una queda sonrisa.

—Katsuki, estás tieso. —Se burló un poco de la situación del menor. A menudo lo hacía, era divertido cómo el japonés se lo tomaba en serio. Tenía la mejor _pareja_ , sin duda. Eran la mejor dupla. — ¿Qué dices de ir a fuera y tomar aire fresco? Hasta donde tengo entendido no estás acostumbrado al trabajo _en cubierto…_

Yuuri se lo pensó un poco, masajeando su hombro como si realmente le hubiese dolido la suave palmada que el ruso le había dado. Por unos momentos se le había olvidado que no estaba allí solo. No. Su compañero de trabajo le había acompañado en esa ocasión, pues llevaba y sabía más cosas del caso.

Al tener eso en cuenta, no fue muy difícil tomar su decisión.

—Sólo voy a salir un rato, ¿Vale? —Procuró ser claro, a la vez que arreglaba las mangas de su blusa, observando de manera disimulada si alguien se había quedado viéndolos o sospechando algo. —No creo que se demoren mucho más con esta farsa… —Susurró.

Viktor mostró una sonrisa, y le impulsó con otra palmada en la espalda. —Tranquilo Sherlock, yo te cubro ~ —Soltó en un tono jovial, a lo que el menor tan sólo balbuceó una respuesta mal formulada, buscando la salida de ese salón hacia el exterior. Alguna puerta, balcón, ventana siquiera.

En su camino se quejó mentalmente del despreocupado de su compañero, que llegaba hasta ser infantil a veces. Miró hacia atrás sólo para corroborar que estuviese pasando desapercibido, mas, como era de esperarse, se mezclaba a la perfección con la multitud. Ya se hallaba hablando con un grupo que se notaba de elite. Aunque si se ponía a pensar… Nikiforov _realmente_ era parte de la elite.

El único que no pintaba nada allí, era él…

Sacudió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, buscando despejarse, y avanzando por la multitud, pudo divisar un gran ventanal. De seguro se hallaba conectado con un balcón.

— _Bingo._ —Pensó, a la vez que se acercaba al ventanal y sus sospechas eran acertadas. Simplemente siguió caminando. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su salida, sólo era un punto más, borrado de dicha escena donde no terminaba de encajar.

Estando afuera pudo, por fin, volver a respirar con tranquilidad. No dudó ni un segundo en cerrar el ventanal con tal de que nadie más pasara por allí, y pudiese disfrutar más amenamente de aquel silencio y noche estrellada, ajena al desvarío al interior del salón.

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta poder llegar al barandal del balcón, y poder apreciar mejor la vista. Un frondoso jardín se extendía frente a él, iluminado perfectamente por la luz de la luna, que de cierta forma le daba un toque aterrador. Soltó otro suspiro, pasando su dedo índice por el mármol del barandal.

Una enorme mansión, lejos de cualquier otra en la ciudad, donde todas las semanas, el mismo día y a la misma hora, se celebraban _encuentros sociales._ ¿Por qué tenía que ser la alta sociedad tan hiperbólica? ¿Era estrictamente necesario tener que gastar tan exhaustivamente el dinero, en una mansión absurdamente grande, sólo para reunirse en estas _ocasiones especiales_?

Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y espacio.

Sacó entonces su antifaz de su rostro, y lo dejó apoyado a un lado. Detestaba estar de encubierto… Tenía que tratar con _esa clase_ de personas…

Su mirada de centró en la luz que la Luna reflejaba, y entonces una duda surgió en su mente. _¿Qué haría si las acusaciones eran reales? ¿Cómo se supone que enfrentaría dicha verdad? ¿Tendría que quedarse quieto y…?_

—Maldición… —Estaba nervioso. Rápidamente coló sus manos en su chaqueta buscando sus cigarrillos. Apenas encontró la caja, sacó uno y lo sostuvo entre sus labios. Después fue a por fuego. Sus cerillas deberían estar en un bolsillo interior, bolsillo interior…

Maldijo otra vez cuando aquellas se le cayeron, aunque no titubeó en inclinarse para recogerlas. Desde que había comenzado con aquel estresante trabajo, no lograba relajarse completamente a menos que fumase uno o dos cigarrillos. Y en ese momento, al menos él, pensaba que eso era lo que se necesitaba.

Cuando se irguió nuevamente, dispuesto a encender el cigarro, unos grandes y expectantes ojos marrones le obligaron a dedicarle atención. Por supuesto, casi se muere de un infarto antes, yéndose hacia atrás.

¿Qué hacía un jovencito allí, al otro lado del barandal…?

—Señor… —Susurró el joven, de peculiar cabello y acento familiar. — ¿Dónde estamos? —Al parecer ni él lo sabía.

Yuuri, con el corazón en la mano, trato de calmarse por segunda vez, con la respiración agitada. Sí se había llevado un gran susto. El contraste con el espeso y oscuro bosque detrás del rubio, aparte del efecto contra luz que generaba la posición que mantenía, tan sólo le había brindado un extraño brillo a aquellos ojos marrones, aterrándole de más.

—Dios, niño. —Tapó la mitad de su rostro con su mano, soltando un suspiro con pesadez. — ¿Cómo que dónde estamos? ¡Alguien tan joven como tú no debería estar aquí…! —Le regañó.

— ¡No soy tan pequeño como aparento! —Se quejó el menor, inflando sus mejillas.

Sólo entonces Yuuri se detuvo a ver de manera más detallada a aquel jovencito desconocido. Cabello alborotado, una vestimenta incolora y desgastada… Podía decir que no estaba en los huesos, pero tampoco estaba óptimamente alimentado. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, masajeando luego el puente de su nariz.

El no llevar sus lentes le hacía todo más difícil.

—Hey, _en serio_ no deberías estar aquí… —Susurró, tras haber hecho su análisis.

Mas, la respuesta que recibió no se la esperaba por nada del mundo.

—Tampoco tengo a dónde ir…

La mirada marrón del mayor chocó abruptamente con la apenada ajena, y por unos segundos, se mantuvieron en silencio, ambos. Aquello se hacía potencialmente incómodo, viesen por donde lo viesen.

— ¿Tu familia? —Osó de preguntar, agachándose con tal de recoger el cigarro que, tras el susto, se había caído. De igual manera levantó las cerillas, encendiendo por fin su _remedio_. — ¿Amigos?

El jovencito negó levemente, jugando de manera nerviosa con sus manos.

—No tengo a nadie… —Susurró. Yuuri pudo ver cómo temblaba, encogiéndose su corazón. Sabía lo que se sentía eso…

—Bueno… —Yuuri avanzó un par de pasos, y dando una calada al tubo, dejó salir el humo en una dirección que no perturbase al menor. —Es lo bueno de este país, supongo. —Mostró una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Lo bueno…? —Cuestionó, con un ápice de anhelo en su voz.

El mayor asintió, reposando su diestra en los salvajes cabellos ajenos. —Es un país libre, lleno de segundas oportunidades para quien desee tenerlas. —Su sonrisa se hizo más radiante. No era una persona optimista, pero no podía evitar querer animar a aquel polluelo.

Bien lo hizo. Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de ilusión, a la vez que sus labios formaban una perfecta «o». Asintió de manera efusiva, tan sólo imaginándose las posibilidades.

— ¡Entonces…! Estudiaré. —Declaró con orgullo.

Yuuri afirmó, apoyando esa decisión. —Bien, estudiaras.

—Me valdré por mí mismo.

—Te valdrás por ti mismo…

—Y por fin…

Unos pasos a lo lejos se escucharon, captando la atención de Yuuri.

—Minami será libre.

Entre los pasos, la declaración de aquel desconocido joven, y luego el estruendo que se escuchó, proveniente del interior de la sala, Yuuri no supo qué hacer. Tan sólo de manera instintiva se giró para captar qué había ocurrido en lo que él estaba afuera.

Pudo apreciar que las luces se habían apagado, y la multitud cuchicheaba, se reía, alababa…

Un quejido ahogado escuchó entonces y se giró abruptamente, otra vez. Su cigarro cayó de sus labios al verse solo en aquel balcón.

Lejos de tranquilizarse, entró nuevamente al salón, más alterado de lo que había salido. Casi se le había olvidado ponerse de vuelta el antifaz, mismo que ahora se acomodaba como podía.

Buscaba impaciente a su compañero entre la multitud. De un momento a otro ese salón se había hecho mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, y la gente se había triplicado. No lograba reconocer si era cosa de su paranoia o si realmente había llegado más gente, pero daba igual. La cosa era encontrar a esa cabellera plateada entre las personas.

En su carrera por aquel lugar, una de las sirvientas que podía reconocer, eran del anfitrión, le había entregado una paleta con el número 43. Ni quiso preguntarse para qué era eso.

No, porque ya lo sabía.

Unas luces se encendieron en el escenario, frente a la multitud, apuntando directamente al anfitrión de esa ocasión.

— ¡Muy buenas noches, caballeros, señoritas! Agradezco que hayan mostrado interés en mi colección. —Habló el joven, poseedor de un extravagante traje dorado, y un antifaz en forma de corona. Todo en él era muy reconocible. —Les garantizo, que _mercancía_ así, no encontrarán en ningún otro lugar. —Guiñó un ojo el hombre, a lo que la multitud rio y aplaudió.

Yuuri no podía estar más horrorizado. Si no fuese por el antifaz que llevaba, su entrecejo fruncido, la desesperación en sus ojos, las ganas de llorar latentes y en crecimiento, harían a cualquiera preguntarse si realmente era _parte_ de esa subasta.

Encontró su punto de quiebre cuando el telón se levantó, dejando ver a múltiples jóvenes, atados de pies y manos, arrodillados en fila, dispuestos como si fuesen tan sólo otro objeto del lugar. Muchos de ellos lloraban, temblaban. Sus ojos atados y mordazas no ayudaban en nada.

Esa ropa incolora y malgastada… Poco cuidado con su alimentación y desaliñada imagen… Eso… Eso era…

—Tráfico de esclavos.

Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, temblando sin poder controlarlo. Por suerte, Viktor había logrado tomarlo por el hombro y mantenerlo pegado a sí, con tal de que nadie más captar su estado de vulnerabilidad.

—Y no cualquiera… —Susurró con notorio recelo el ruso.

El anfitrión hablaba y hablaba. Hasta el momento Yuuri tan sólo había estado ignorándolo, pero lo dijo. Ahí estaba. Lo que más le dolía.

—Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿Qué tienen mis esclavos de especial en comparación a las anteriores colecciones que aquí se han presentado? —Una risa socarrona soltó al final. A Yuuri se le erizó la piel de tan sólo escuchar eso. — ¡Desde japoneses, chinos, tailandeses hasta kazajos! _¡Bienvenidos a la colección oriental!_

Espasmos del horror recorrieron el cuerpo de Yuuri, a la vez que tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

Viktor se habían encargado de grabar cada palabra, reconocer a cada individuo que allí se hallaba. Ya tenían lo que querían. Dirección, hora, fecha, e implicados. No necesitaba vulnerar más a su compañero.

—Katsuki, es hora de irnos… —Le susurró, tratando de que saliera de su transe.

Pero el japonés tan sólo negó. Viktor no supo si le negaba lo que él había dicho, o si estaba en un grado de shock tan grande que negaba la situación, la veracidad de los hechos que estaba viviendo.

—Katsuki. —Reiteró.

Una nueva persona se coló en el escenario, diciéndole algo al anfitrión en susurros. Algo que hizo que su radiante sonrisa se ensanchara aún más, repleto de un gozo que Yuuri consideraba inhumano en dicha situación.

—Para comenzar, un espécimen singular, digno de apreciación. —Elevó su voz el joven de extravagante traje, causando expectación.

—Katsuki. —Viktor no podía esperar más.

—Pensábamos dejarlo para el final, pero, siendo el debut de esta línea…

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Que pase nuestra singularidad! ¡Un nativo del sol naciente! ¡Un japonés!

Yuuri observó con horror cómo aquel joven era llevado a rastras hasta el centro del escenario. Él no sólo estaba atado, no. Tenía cadenas. Cadenas que hacían perfecto juego con las vendas de sus ojos, y la mordaza en su boca. Cadenas que iban para nada con su rebelde cabellera, inusualmente rubia con un mechón rojizo.

—Minami… —Susurró el japonés mayor, completamente anonadado. Aquello tan sólo causó que su compañero quedase desconcertado.

Estaba hiperventilando, su corazón pesaba. Había tenido la oportunidad de salvar a ese capullo, y sin darse cuenta lo entregó a su perdición. Agarraba con frustración su rostro, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Con veinte dólares había iniciado la subasta, ofrecidos por el número quince. El castaño sin poder medirse había girado con brutalidad su rostro, buscando al postor. Uno de los tantos viejos sinvergüenzas… No… No podía ser.

Cincuenta dólares, fue subiendo la apuesta. El quince volvió a apostar con setenta, y Yuuri se horrorizaba cada vez más. Eso no podía estar pasando. Esa gente realmente… Realmente veían a sus personas como simples objetos, que podían comprar como quisieran. Como si no tuviesen anhelos por sí mismos.

Como si él no le hubiese dado algo en lo que creer a ese pobre niño.

Temblaba.

La apuesta iba ya en los quinientos. Y la paleta en su diestra poco a poco se levantaba, titubeando.

Viktor se percató de ello, entrando en pánico por lo que haría su compañero.

—Mil… —Susurró sutilmente Yuuri, elevando más su paleta. — ¡Mil dólares! —Ofreció, llegando a reír el anfitrión.

— ¡Wow! ¡Llevamos mil dólares! ¿Alguien más? ¿Quién apuesta más? —La diversión con la que preguntaba aquello era la insensibilidad más grande que en su vida Yuuri presenció. Pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello.

El mismo señor de exagerado peso, levantó su paleta con el número quince.

— ¡Mil quinientos!

— ¡Dos mil! —Insistió Yuuri, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Pudo percibirlo. Minami había escuchado su voz, removiéndose en aquel escenario. No podía fallarle, simplemente no. En ese país libres, las cosas como las segundas oportunidades… ¡Las segundas oportunidades…!

— ¡Cinco mil!

Las segundas oportunidades no existían.

El mundo de Yuuri se vino abajo. Su paleta poco a poco fue cayendo, y observó sus manos. Lo había intentado. Con todo su ser. Realmente quería ayudarlo… Quería tenerlo… Quería poder entregarle la libertad que se merecía… Pero no era más que otro oficial de la ciudad.

No era un noble. No era parte de la elite. Ni siquiera venía de un buen hogar. Él… Él sólo era… Un _inmigrante_ …

—Cinco mil dólares a la una… ¡Cinco mil dólares a las dos~!

Una nueva paleta se alzó entre la multitud. El flamante número uno se mostraba entonces, con una solemnidad digna de los Dioses.

—Diez mil dólares.

Yuuri elevó su mirada de golpe, encontrándose con su compañero, con aquel joven que a veces creía inmaduro y despreocupado, doblando la apuesta del señor anterior.

La multitud quedó expectante, y el anfitrión no podía estar más feliz.

— ¡Diez mil dólares a la una! ¡Diez mil dólares a las dos! ¡Diez mil dólares a las tres! —Golpeó con notoria emoción, el mazo contra la mesa de madera que se hallaba dispuesta por la ocasión en el escenario. — ¡Vendido al señor de la paleta número uno!

Yuuri no terminaba de creerlo. No terminaba de entenderlo. La sonrisa autosuficiente del mayor tan sólo lograba confundirlo más.

—Acompáñame. —Le ordenó, caminando entre la multitud a buscar lo que era suyo.

El japonés después de unos segundos se apresuró a seguirle el paso.

No entendía cómo era que Viktor conocía por dónde debía ir, pero eso no importaba. Nada importaba. Sólo… Sólo eso…

Llegaron, caminando por el pasillo al costado del escenario, a un cuarto donde el encargado de finanzas se encontraba. Incluso allí se escuchaba al estruendoso anfitrión, promocionando su _mercancía_ como si de eso dependiese su vida.

—Diez mil dólares, eh. —Silbó el desconocido, elevando una de sus cejas. — ¿Pagará con cheque…? No creo que en su traje traiga esa cantidad de dinero en efectivo.

Viktor tan sólo mostró su cordial sonrisa, y firmó el jodido cheque, lanzándoselo al final.

— ¿Dónde está mi esclavo? —Preguntó. Si tenía que hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, al menos eso debía decir.

—Afuera, esperándole.

A Yuuri le temblaban las piernas, a la vez que tan sólo seguía obedientemente al ruso. No podía siquiera decir si eso era real o si eran desvaríos de su mente, jugándole una mala pasada tras su perdida aplastadora.

—Gracias por su compra ~ —Era tan desagradable escuchar eso. Pero a la vez, una calma enorme inundaba al japonés, a sabiendas de que eso estaba, pues mal…

No le dio la importancia que se merecía. Tan sólo siguió adelante, con la mirada agacha.

De alguna u otra forma, perdido en medio de sus pensamientos se hallaron en el exterior de la mansión, en la oscura noche con su carruaje esperando a por ellos.

Yuuri miró de un lado a otro, cuestionándose una sola cosa.

— ¿Y Minami?

Pareció invocarlo. De la mansión, escoltado por un personal de seguridad, salió el pequeño nipón, temblando, asustado.

Marrón volvió a encontrarse con marrón, sacándose Yuuri el molesto antifaz que tanto detestaba.

— ¡Minami! —Exclamó, causando que el nombrado elevara su mirada, y entonces se iluminara aquella, como creyó nunca volvería hacerlo.

— ¡Señor…! —Al no tener ahora cadenas, ni mordazas, su movilidad se veía por completo _libre_.

Sin dudarlo corrió al mayor, y aún sin conocerlo demasiado, se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Los marrones ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir dicho afecto dedicado a su persona.

—Oh por Dios, Minami… —El ajeno había salido ya de escena, y Viktor se mantenía a raya, sin explicarse demasiado qué era lo que había sucedido entre esos dos. —Lo lamento tanto… En serio, tanto, tanto…

Entonces el rubio le miró, elevando una de sus cejas.

— ¿Lo lamenta? ¿Qué lamenta? —Se atrevió a preguntar, a lo que el mayor quedó desconcertado. Mostró una radiante sonrisa. — ¡Tenía razón! ¡Las segundas oportunidades existen! —Ejerció con más fuerza el abrazo, a la vez que restregaba su rostro contra el pecho ajeno. La calma y gozo que en ese mismo momento sentía, no la recordaba desde días remotos, donde en su patria todavía habitaba… —Usted es mi segunda oportunidad, señor…

—Yuuri. —Asintió el joven. —Yuuri Katsuki. —Se presentó.

Fue entonces que Viktor aclaró su voz, llamando la atención de ambos japoneses.

—No es que quiera interrumpir esta linda escena, pero… Hay que irnos. —Sentenció, apuntando el carruaje.

—Oh, claro. —El castaño buscó limpiar aquellas exageradas lágrimas, y de paso las del menor, quien más sonreía que lloraba.

Los tres se subieron al carruaje y entonces aquel comenzó a andar, alejándose por el gran sendero de la mansión, a la entrada principal. Salieron de allí, y antes de comenzar una amena charla, Yuuri presentó otro malestar. Otra preocupación. Otro remordimiento.

—Viktor, los otros jóvenes…

Minami de inmediato captó lo que quería decir. No pudo más que quedar cabizbajo. Se sentía feliz de que la persona que lo rescatase fuese tan buena, pero… No podía simplemente ir y darles la misma oportunidad a ellos, ¿Verdad…?

—Ellos… —Minami arrugó la tela blanca de sus pantalones, mostrando preocupación en su rostro.

—Tú preocúpate de este joven, que ahora es carga tuya. —Sentenció Viktor, sentándose entonces de mejor manera, y observando al par de nipones. —Ellos tendrán su debida segunda oportunidad. —Una sonrisa ladeada mostró. —De eso me encargo yo.

Afuera, por el sendero en el cual el carruaje se alejaba, miles de otros transportes esperaban. El chofer hizo una señal, y entonces procedieron, avanzando con tal de crear un mejor mañana. La luz de la luna iluminaba aquella placa, aquel nombre.

 _Policía nacional._


	4. La Reina de los gatos

_Los humanos son una molestia._

 _Siempre peleando, discutiendo unos con otros, siendo tan ruidosos. Por limar tus uñas en la cortina te sacan a patadas, qué mierda. Como si no pudiesen comprar otras._

 _Son seres tan… Estúpidos._

 _Definitivamente, ¡Los odio!_

.

.

Era un gato muy orgulloso. Desde siempre lo fue. Había sido dotado de un maravilloso pelaje rubio, con un jaspeado marrón que hacía, se asemejara a un tigre. Sus ojos tal cual esmeralda tan sólo lo hacían único en su especie, admirado tanto por otros gatos, como por aquellos molestos humanos que tanto detestaba.

Y no es que siempre hubiese sido así. El arisco mantenía una serie de situaciones en su expediente que provocaba tan sólo el aumento de su recelo ante esas estúpidas bolsas de carne. Desde empujones, pasando por hostigamiento, hasta abandono, pues apenas había aprendido a orientarse y caminar debidamente, pudiendo escalar y zafarse de cualquier situación, se había alejado de esos ilusos gatos que se hacían llamar su familia.

Nunca más los volvió a ver. Nunca en realidad le importó. Tan sólo era él, un excepcional gato, en contra de todo y todos.

Hurgando en la basura, robando comida, de alguna u otra manera sobrevivía.

Pero… Pero ese invierno veía su final inminente.

Temperatura bajo el grado cero, intensas ráfagas de viento, múltiples lluvias y hasta habían anunciado granizo. La caja que, en los días de primavera, verano y hasta otoño le había servido como refugio, estaba ya destruida, destrozada ante la humedad e incesables precipitaciones.

Nunca en su perra vida esa estación lo había tratado tan mal. Y ahora mismo no tenía a ningún maldito humano del cual aprovecharse. Genial.

El agua fluía por las canaletas, cayendo y desplazándose por el callejón donde de alguna u otra forma buscaba refugio. Observó un bote de basura, y de inmediato relacionó aquello con un posible refugio.

Mala fue su suerte al caerse la tapa metálica, y causar tal sonido al impactar contra el suelo, que lo espantó, provocando que en un salto arisco corriera fuera del callejón. Allí tan sólo fue peor.

Unas luces que atravesaban la oscuridad que se estaba generando gracias al paso de las horas, le iluminó, y entonces se escuchó a un efusivo claxon, saltando nuevamente y temiendo por su vida.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, corrió de vuelta a la acera, demasiado desorientado y empapado como para ver realmente a dónde se dirigía. No paró sino hasta que chocó con algo, quedando rendido a los pies de alguien.

Aun aterrado, sus piernas se enredaron, y terminó en el suelo, observando de un lado a otro. Una risa queda escuchó, captando su atención por completo.

 _Una humana._

―Pero, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―Preguntó la jovencita, mostrando una pícara sonrisa.

El gato no tardó en mostrar enfado, gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes. Su día estaba yendo muy mal como para tener que, además, lidiar con una de esas estúpidas gigantes. Aunque la reacción de ella le sorprendió.

―Wow, wow, y tienes carácter. ―No sabía si era un elogio o no, pero esa maldita había osado de tomarlo entre sus brazos. ―Me gusta. ―Eso no se quedaría así.

Pataleó, arañó, e hizo todo lo posible por ser liberado de aquel agarre, aunque aquella pelirroja no le soltaba. Casi como si su vida dependiese de ello.

―Oye, ¿No has pensado en ser un poco más amigable? Digo, al menos mi calorcito debe ser agradable, ¿O no? ―Preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Sí que se le hacía difícil caminar con ese gatito moviéndose entre sus brazos, intentando mantener su paraguas cubriéndolos.

Pero, aun así, el movimiento no cesó. No tuvo de otra que acostumbrarse, rodando los ojos y suspirando. Menos mal y no lo había metido dentro de su abrigo, sino, ¡Uf! Cómo tendría de marcada su pálida piel.

Aunque eso era lo que se sacaba, al ser una _fanática_ de los gatos.

Llegando a su departamento se pudo relajar más, dejando al felino en libertad. Para ser tan pequeño, pues, sí que se movía. Y que era gruñón. Y muchas cosas. Hubo un momento en que simplemente el gato se quedó en guardia mirándole de mala manera.

Ella, altanera de nacimiento, le devolvió aquella intensa mirada, y hubo una pelea por quien miraba peor a quién.

Sin embargo, pasados un par de segundos, la jovencita mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa, apuntando el gato con la punta de su dedo índice.

― ¡Lo tengo! ―Exclamó, completamente emocionada, y sobresaltando al felino. ―Yuri. Tu nombre será Yuri.

El recién nombrado Yuri no terminaba de entenderlo. ¿A qué venía eso?

―Mucho gusto, yo soy Mila. ―Se presentó entonces ella, hincándose con tal de estar más o menos a su altura, y estirando su mano, como si Yuri le fuese a contestar.

Lo hizo, ciertamente. Pero a su modo. Mordiéndole la mano.

Pudo escuchar el sonoro grito por parte de la humana, mas, se mostró completamente indiferente.

 _» Exagerada._

Comenzó a lamer su pelaje, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

Aunque eso no se quedaría así.

― ¡Tú…! ―La única razón por la cual no le insultaba, era por su política de cuidar y amar a cada gato que se le cruzase por la calle.

Pero esa situación le sobrepasó, en tan poquito rato. Así que decidida, tomó al gato del pellejo, y con él se dirigió al baño. Captó el nerviosismo de Yuri, mostrando una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

―Así que sabes lo que sucede ahí, ¿Eh? ―Le preguntó, orgullosa.

Yuri fruncía el entrecejo, mostrando los dientes y lanzando arañazos al aire.

 _» ¡Bruja! ¡Monstro! ¡Ser despreciable!_

.

.

.

Luego de minutos de pelea, un par de arañazos y unos palmazos, ambos, tanto felino como humana, salieron exhaustos del baño. Yuri tiritaba del enojo. Mila mantenía una respiración agitada ante la extenuante acción.

Aunque aún no acababa, no. Primero con una toalla, luego con el secador, Mila secó de inmediato al gato con tal de que no se enfermase ni nada por el estilo. Entonces encendió la estufa, y se permitió el poder despojarse de su camisa, completamente empapada a raíz de la pelea con el felino.

Aquel se quedó observando, disfrutando de la vista.

La figura de esa humana era demasiado delgada, ¿Estaba desnutrida? ¿Por qué? ¿No tenía acaso comida suficiente, y andaba ayudando a otros? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?

Un carraspeo de lengua lo sacó de sus pensamientos, generando que mirase a los ojos azules de la joven.

― ¿Qué miras? ―Preguntó entre risas Mila.

Yuri sin titubear le dio la espalda. Grave error. La joven, animada, y con la piel de gallina por lo expuesta que se encontraba, abrazó por la espalda al pequeño, y aquel quedó completamente descolocado, aferrándose al sillón donde luego le depositó.

―Me voy a vestir y te doy comida, ¿Vale? ―Guiñó el ojo.

Aunque lo único que le importó fue la última parte, mostrándose completamente ansioso por ella. Por fin algo bueno de todo eso.

Dejó que Mila se fuese, y entonces saltó hacia abajo. Si no mal recordaba, los humanos solían guardar la comida en un solo lugar. Con su suerte, quizá lo encontraba y…

Un grito escuchó, poniéndose a la defensiva. De inmediato corrió entonces, recordando la comida prometida, a donde se había ido la chica. No podía dejar que se muriera sin antes darle lo que quería, no señor. Si quería después se moría.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verla sentada en la cama, ya con una camisa de polar, pero ahora sin pantalones. Aunque eso no era lo que le había pillado desprevenido, sino, lo que mantenía elevado _entre_ sus manos.

― ¡Viktor! ―Exclamó la joven, estrechando el gato de plateado pelaje contra ella, a la vez que aquel ronroneaba. Pronto se dio cuenta del expectante gatito menor, haciendo que Mila también mirase hacia atrás. ―Oh, cierto. ―Dejó al gato más grande encima del cubrecama, y colocándose el buzo del pantalón, comenzó a caminar, a la par que Viktor le seguía. ―Él es Yuri. ―cogió al gato entre sus brazos, caminando en dirección a la cocina. ―Lo recogí hoy ~ No te atrevas a pelear con él, eh. ―Rio un tanto, y al llegar a la lacena, dejó al rubio en el suelo.

Viktor de inmediato se le acercó, crispándose Yuri.

― ¡Que no peleen! ―Replicó, buscando la comida para gato que mantenía guardada para ese tipo de situaciones.

Aun así, Yuri se mostraba incómodo. ¿Por qué había otro gato allí? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con él? Al percatarse de que no había un plato, sino dos, la situación empeoró. ¿Tendría que compartir su comida con ese vagabundo? NI DE JODA.

Estaba a punto de lanzársele a ese feo gato de plateados cabellos, cuando aquel avanzó de manera elegante hasta el pie de Mila, frotándose contra ella a la vez que ronroneaba.

» Pero, ¿Qué…?

Yuri no se explicaba tal comportamiento tan dócil. Aunque se fijó en que la recompensa a ese tal Viktor había sido una suave caricia, junto a un trocito de carne. Sus _celos_ no tardaron en mostrarse, a la vez que corría hacia el otro felino.

Desgraciadamente para el rubio, aquel gato era más grande y estilizado. No lo costó para nada subirse al mueble de la cocina para mantenerse a salvo de su _feroz_ ataque.

― ¡Yuri! ―Mila le reprendió, negando levemente. ―No debes ser tan agresivo, por Dios. ―Acto seguido le dejó abajo su correspondiente plato con comida, dejando uno arriba para el otro gato.

Por el momento parecieron estar calmadas las cosas, en lo que ambos comían, únicamente, pues por eso, porque su atención estaba fijada en la comida.

Sin duda, eso no duró mucho. El oído de Yuri captó un rasguño a un vidrio, quizá ventanal. Y si bien en un inicio ni siquiera le llamó la atención, la emoción de la mujer sí lo hizo.

De un momento a otro Mila caminaba de aquí para allá, dejando un par de toallas en el suelo, y bajando un poco la intensidad de la estufa. Luego podría subirla, primero, importaba la salud e integridad de sus _invitados_.

Con todo arreglado, abrió el ventanal del departamento, y allí se encontraban dos gatos más. Otro rubio, pero con el cabello esponjoso, y uno castaño, con el cabello liso. Una enorme sonrisa mostró Mila.

― ¡Chris! ¡Phichit! ―De inmediato les hizo entrar. Con una toalla libre secó de manera inmediata a ambos, y posteriormente, ya más presentables, se lanzaron a ellas, en un cálido pseudo abrazo.

Yuri, quien ya había terminado de comer, quedó atónito ante eso. Seguían saliendo más gatos. _¿Por qué?_

Mila les daba comida, abrazo, amor, como a él. _¿Por qué?_

Y esos no fueron los únicos que llegaron. Uno con el cabello marrón esponjoso, otro con el pelaje negro y pegado, y finalmente otro pelinegro con el pelaje alborotado fueron los que terminaron de formar ese numeroso grupo de felinos, siendo tratados como los reyes de la casa.

Yuri se había ocultado, detrás de la cortina ante tanto gato desconocido. No lograba comprender del todo por qué estaban allí, ni por qué aquel marrón esponjoso llamado Guang, o el tal Phichit eran tan afectivos con un ser de ese porte, de esa estupidez.

» Es una buena chica.

Se crispó al escuchar aquel comentario a un lado suyo. Ni se había dado cuenta cuándo un gato había llegado a su lado.

» Ah… Ah, ¿sí?

Él no lo veía para nada así.

» Nos alimenta, da refugio, amor, y nombre. Si no es buena no sé qué sea.

» Patrañas. A ver, ¿Qué nombre te dio?

» Beka, ¿Y a ti?

» Yuri.

» No son malos nombres.

Nunca antes se había encontrado con un felino tan relajado o directo como ese. Aun así, pudo ver que también le tenía aprecio a la joven, entonces…

» ¿Por qué no la alimentan?

Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar. Era normal dar, si es que uno había recibido, ¿No? Una forma de _no deber nada_.

» Pues… No lo sé. Ella sí come.

» Sí come, eh…

Pues debía hacerlo fatal, sino, no estaría tan desnutrida.

Mila, cuando todos los gatos estuvieron acostumbrados a la temperatura, subió un poco más la estufa, y llamó a una segunda ronda de comida, donde tuvo a los siete gatos comiendo en fila. Una enorme sonrisa mostraba al ver la variedad de pelaje, tamaño, y ojos. Todos eran tan hermosos a su manera…

Antes de irse a acostar, procuró que todo el que quisiese ir al baño fuese a la terraza para luego entrar. Ellos ya se sabían la rutina. El único que tuvo un par de problemas fue Yuri, mas, todo salió bien.

En la gran cama de la joven posicionó a todos, con tal de que ninguno pasase frío por la noche.

―Buenas noches Viktor. ―Comenzó a decir, cuando ella también estuvo envuelta en las sábanas, y la luz se vio apagada. ―Buenas noches Guang, buenas noches Georgi, buenas noches Phichit. Buenas noches Chris, buenas noches Beka… ―Un bostezo soltó, y entonces dejó un beso en la cabeza del gato que estaba más próximo a sí. ―Buenas noches Yuri… ―Susurró.

.

.

.

.

El despertar al día siguiente fue el más divertido a su parecer. En todas las veces que había recogido gatos, nunca había sucedido eso. A lo más habían rasguñado alguna de sus cortinas, o sus cojines, o mordido los cordones de sus zapatos. Comenzaba a creer que esa era la forma de ellos para agradecerle.

Pero nunca le habían dejado un insecto muerto en la cama.

¿Qué se supone que significaba? No es como si pudiese preguntárselo a los gatos, nunca estaban allí cuando despertaba, y aunque estuvieran, no entendía lo que decían.

Soltó una risa, tomando a aquella especie de escarabajo entre sus manos.

―Así que, ¿Como tan mal como para que un pequeño gatito deba cazar para mí? ―Se entretenía de tan sólo escuchar sus propias palabras.


	5. Lo de siempre

Cada día es igual, pero distinto a la vez. Cada día me levanto y lo veo a mi lado. Cada día me da un beso de buenos días y nos levantados riendo.

Cada día el sentimiento va desapareciendo.

¿Qué se puede decir al respecto? Nada realmente. Después de todo, es de Viktor Nikiforov, leyenda viviente, de quien se habla. Con su mirada, celeste cual cielo despejado y en su punto de felicidad, en la cual uno se pierde hacia otro mundo. Su cabello platinado que danza al compás del caprichoso baile del viento, y aun así no pierde su sublime elegancia. Ese hombre, ese Dios, aquel ente que por donde lo veas es superior a todos los demás en mil y una formas que no se logra comprender.

¿Qué se supone que una persona, corriente como yo, le pueda ofrecer?

Siempre le vi desde las sombras, admirándolo, deseándolo. Pero cuando llegué a tener a aquel hombre, cuando sentía que por fin era mío y de nadie más, me miraba a mí y el mundo desaparecía… Me di cuenta de que no. Estaba lejos de poseerlo, de acapararlo.

Bromeamos en el desayuno sobre qué haremos a lo largo del día, acerca de qué constará la práctica. Las palabras se hacen repetitivas, y las sonrisas, plásticas. ¿Es esto caer en un círculo vicioso? Sé que las cosas decaen, pero me niego a pensar que esto nos esté sucediendo. Quiero mantenerlo un poco más conmigo… Quiero que _no pueda vivir sin mí…_

Las fanáticas lo acaparan desde que llegamos al complejo deportivo, como un golpe duro de la realidad. Debe ser difícil ser tan popular. Pero siento que es aún más difícil aceptar aquello con una sonrisa. Desaparezco. Paso a segundo plano y no soy más que _otro del montón_. Pongo en práctica mi habilidad desarrollada, el arte de perderse a sí mismo y dejar de existir en el plano de los demás. Pierdo mi brillo y avanzo a paso pausado, sin reclamos, sin mirar a nadie. Me enfoco en poder descargar ese sentir en la pista.

¿Es realmente necesario que sonría de esa forma a demás personas? ¿Tiene que besar la mejilla de sus fans?

Volteo, y es el error más grande que en mi vida cometí. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de manera abrupta, mi nariz comienza a picar y ya no veo dónde estoy. Ya no es posible que algo como esto pueda empeorar. Los labios de mi amado han sido usurpados por alguien a quien no alcanzo a reconocer.

Plateado y rojo se funden.

¿Debería yo haber visto eso? ¿No soy realmente yo quien está sobrando?

No logro comprenderlo del todo, y huyo. Huyo a todo lo que dan mis piernas, a encerrarme, en aquel cubículo que toda mi vida me ha dado refugio. Las palabras que Yurio me dijo aquel día se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mientras intento negar con toda mi voluntad que eso realmente está pasando. Me acuso a mí mismo de demencia.

 _«Viktor es ese tipo de persona, cerdo…»_

Vuelve a suceder todo, como si estuviese predestinado. Mis lágrimas caen en quejidos ahogados que trato por todos los medios de que no se noten, pero me encuentra, otra vez. Siento el toque delicado a la puerta y temo abrir. Me da miedo pensar en qué me dirá en esta ocasión. Me da miedo que me diga la verdad tal cual es.

Y llega. Mi agridulce mentira, aquella que me ha hecho resistir todos estos años a su lado.

 _» ¿Qué pasó, Yuuri? ¿Dónde estás? Te estoy esperando en la pista. No tardes, Te amo._

¿Cuántos mensajes prácticamente iguales he recibido desde que llegué acá? No sabría decirlo. No sé decirlo y, en serio, no me importa. Cada uno es nuevo, cada uno lo atesoro como si fuese _verdad_.

El llamado a la puerta se reitera, y tomo el valor de dejar de lado el celular, ocultándolo entre la ropa que llevaba. Saco el seguro a la puerta y allí se encuentra esa mirada cual esmeraldas. La preocupación que demuestra me hace pensar en lo feliz que sería si no fuese él, sino Viktor quien me mira de esa forma. De manera egoísta me retraigo cuando siento que sus brazos me acunan, queriendo darme todo el apoyo que me niego con terquedad a recibir.

La pregunta del millón para por mi mente, en lo que lavo mi rostro, y con Yurio por delante salgo del baño de hombres.

 _¿Soy suficiente para Viktor?_

La respuesta está clara cuando puedo deslumbrar en la pista, su cercanía con la pelirroja. Una sutil sonrisa muestro, tratando de no desmoronarme nuevamente y Yurio me pregunta si es que estoy bien y otro par de cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar.

Mi cuerpo actúa por sí sólo, y colocándome los patines corro hacia la pista. Patino en dirección a aquellos brazos mentirosos que me juran amor eterno. Me deleito con una calidez que no posee mi nombre. Aferro mis manos a una espalda que no soy el único que la ha marcado.

Sus labios perfectamente ingratos se posan encima de los míos, y no soy más que un perro. Un perro desgraciado, fiel y miserable que se desvive por un dueño que ni se molesta en disimular el olor de haber estado con otra persona antes.

Dignidad es algo que ya no poseo, y mi orgullo ha sido pisoteado tantas veces que presiento que mi dueño lo tiene de alfombra.

―Te amo.

Es lo que me dice, simulando que no nota lo rojo de mis ojos, ni el sonrojo que no deja a mi nariz en paz.

―Yo también te amo.

Es lo que digo, mintiéndome, engañándome con tal de olvidar lo que hace unos minutos vi.

Y otro día pasa así.


End file.
